


Jackrabbit Week 2016

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians(2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Jackrabbit Week 2016, M/M, Warning: language/cursing, really short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackrabbit Week, running from March 27 until April 2, here are a few little drabbles to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooookay, I decided I would ATTEMPT to join in on Jackrabbit week. There are absolutely NO guarantees that I will be able to post everyday.
> 
> List of Prompts:
> 
> March 27- Morning  
> March 28- Murder  
> March 29- Memories  
> March 30- Myth  
> March 31- Mischief  
> April 1- Marriage  
> April 2- Miscellaneous
> 
> Hope I can post something everyday for all of these prompts, but no guarantees.  
> Enjoy!

It was a little known fact, that Jack Frost was not the earliest riser when it came to mornings, his mate Bunnymund however, was an early bird, getting up at the crack of dawn every day, even when it wasn't Easter. Jack could sleep until noon if he was left alone, but most mornings he would normally get up around nine or ten o' clock, he took a little while before he was completely awake, unless of course he had a nightmare or unless he feared he had slept too long and had missed something important.

Bunny however, once his eyes were open he was wide awake and ready to hop out of the nest and get to work. But just because he was wide awake did not mean he was a friendly morning person, Jack could get up and be all smiles and cheerful "good mornings" whereas Bunny would just mumble and grunt something when addressed, he was more likely to be smiling and friendly if he had a warm cup of tea in him. On occasion Bunny would have a rough night and wake up in a zombie-like state, fur mussed, eyes bloodshot and dark rimmed, acting dazed and disorientated. And Jack would guide him back to the nest, cover him up with warm blankets, lay down next to him and gently talk to him, petting his ears and head to sooth him and lull the large sleep deprived Pooka back to sleep.

Or sometimes it was the other way around, Jack would have a night full of sleeplessness and when morning came he wasn't cheerful and happy, he was dull eyed and tired. Bunny would make Jack some warm Milk tea, then once Jack had drank it, Bunny would pick Jack up and take him to the living room, sit in the recliner chair with Jack in his lap and gently rock the chair while humming or singing softly to his mate. It normally didn't take too long for Jack to fall asleep in his arms.

Mornings for the pair varied, depending on how well rested they were, most were very pleasant and happy, others a bit tense and some just a tad...Odd. There were some mornings, like the day after Easter where Bunny would be so completely drained and exhausted, that he would be practically sleep walking or hopping. Sometimes he would manage to drag himself to the burrow and flop himself down on the nest and wake up to find himself completely flipped around with his head at the foot of the nest and his large feet on the pillows. Or he would be too tired to make it to the burrow, and flop down on the ground just inside of his Warren and wake up to find a couple of blankets covering him.

Jack sometimes sleep flew, when he overworked himself bringing snow or herding and controlling blizzards. There were times when he barely managed to fly himself into the burrow and into the nest, waking up sometime later to find himself on the ground instead of in the nest, having managed to roll out of it, or waking up to find Bunny on the floor instead of beside him. When he asked the Pooka why he was on the floor, Bunny would normally reply with one of two answers, he would either say A) You were hogging the nest, or B) You kicked me out of the nest.

Some of those odd mornings led to some funny situations, ones that they normally laughed and joked about later on.


	2. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is murder necessary or right when it comes to protecting the one you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep these drabbles short, like under 1000 words short. Hopefully this one will make sense, I'm just typing this off whatever comes to mind.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this. Helpful tips are welcome.

Heavy breathing. His own rapid heartbeat thundering in his chest. Terrified blue eyes staring at him, pleading with him. Smug golden eyes, challenging him. Green eyes glaring a challenge right back. Should he dare? Was this situation dire enough for such a thing? Green eyes glanced into scared glacier blue eyes again.

Yes. This situation was indeed dire enough to go to such drastic measures. Jack's life hung in the balance, Bunny was given no other choice, he had to do this, for Jack.

With a final hardening of resolve, Bunny rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, breathing deeply, he bowed his head. To Pitch it looked like the Pooka had surrendered, he stepped away from his hostage and approached the large rabbit, not noticing the normally sheathed claws slowly extending to full length.

"I knew you would surrender once you saw your little ice pick in danger." The taunting voice of the Nightmare King said. Bunny still did not raise his head or move.

"Now, how should I do away with you two menaces?" Pitch asked smugly as he stopped in front of the quiet Pooka.

It was then that a sudden flash of grey and brown lashed out. Pitch's eyes widened as he realized with no small amount of horror that Bunnymund had just buried his long claws into his throat. His long, venomous claws. Pitch gasped raggedly as he managed to bring his arms up and grasp at the strong grey furred arm, trying desperately to pull those claws out of his throat. He could feel his blood seeping out around the claws, leaving bloody trails down his neck and chest. He could feel his lower body becoming numb, he began struggling more frantically, but a sudden tightening in his throat made him go completely still.

Bunny slowly raised his head, his eyes glowing a menacing neon green as his toxins were released into the Boogeyman's throat. He glared into the frightened eyes of his oldest enemy, noting with some supreme pleasure that the venom was already taking effect, paralysis was already taking place, next would come the hallucinations, followed by internal bleeding, muscle cramps as his body started losing oxygen, he would start foaming at the mouth, in a very short burst of hydrophobia as his throat closed up keeping him from swallowing, followed shortly by death.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Bunny shook his head, "So sad, you've forgotten how poisonous Pooka really are. And now because ya threatened my mate, you will die fer it."

Bunny yanked his claws out of Pitch's throat, a sudden spray of blood came from the four holes splattering Bunny in the face and chest as the Boogeyman clutched at his throat, gagging and gurgling as he slumped to the floor, unable to stand as the paralysis spread through his body rapidly.

Bunny turned and walked over to where his mate sat on the floor bound by black sand chains and gagged with some sort of rag. Bunny raised his paw and struck downwards, the sand chains fell away Jack immediately spit out the rag and threw himself at his mate, warm arms wrapped around the small winter spirit, letting him know he was safe.

"Let's go home, Bunny." Jack said quietly, Bunny nodded, scooped Jack up and they turned to leave.

Bunny paused and turned his still glowing eyes back to the dying Nightmare King, "Have fun dyin' Pitch!" He called callously as he left with his mate safe in his arms.

Yes, Bunny did dare murder when his love was in danger.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Bunny's life before he was a Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter nearly done, and accidently put the cursor near the beggining of the storyline and hit the back button. All my work, POOF! GONE!  
> So I'm frustrated as hell now!
> 
> This chapter is gonna be half assed and no where near as good as it could've been. Nearly everything I type comes off from the top of my head, I don't write it down, I don't do rough drafts for this stuff hardly ever.
> 
> Warning: cursing/language and mentions of child abuse in this chapter.

Having lived for such a long time, Bunny had tons of memories, some of them good, others not so much. Some were clear as day, others clear as fog. Names of ones he used to know, some were becoming forgotten, time making him forget. Some names were forever branded into his mind, his dam's name, his sibling's names, some of his old friend's names and even his oldest enemy's name.

Bunny had made enemies in his younger days, but his earliest enemy was his own sire. His father was the exact opposite of his mother, whereas his mother was kind, caring and responsible, his father was mean, aggressive and abusive. His dam had to raise him and his siblings by herself, the only time his father came around was when his mother was ready to breed again, or to beat and kick the shit out of Aster and his siblings. Bunny distinctly remembered being beaten by his sire, whether it was because he had stepped in to defend his younger brothers or sisters, or for just being in range and being the first target his father laid his eyes on.

His mother would try to defend her young, but being meek towards her mate made her practically helpless to stop him. So his mother wasn't much help, until one day something had changed, Aster remembered hearing his father stalking into the burrow, he had immediately told his younger litter mates to hide, which they did and quickly. He remembered gasping in horror and rushing to his bedroom door, when he heard a resounding smack and one of his newest newborn siblings squealing and crying in pain. Bunny ran partway down the stairs then stopped as he saw his father raise his paw again ready to deliver another strike to the two week old newborn. Bunny's mother was suddenly there, right in his sire's face roaring at him, paws blocking and keeping the offending paw off her newborn. 

He remembered seeing his normally meek and shy mother become a fierce and devoted protector as she barreled into her mate, clawing, biting, kicking, stomping him into the dirt. Aster remembered running the rest of the way down the stairs and going to comfort and hold his injured two week old baby sister, while his mother took the fight outside of the burrow. Several minutes had gone by before his mother had come through the door panting, Aster remembered looking into her eyes and seeing the normal gentle, soft look replaced with a fighting fire held in his mother's aquamarine colored eyes.

The memory was still crystal clear to this day, and Bunny would never forget it. He also remembered after that big turn about fight, he never saw his father again, and was he ever grateful that his bastard of a father left. No more beatings, no more having to live in fear of the bastard the kits had come to know as their father, and it was all because of their heroic mother. She had finally had enough, and had run him off.

Bunny wondered if his father hadn't been run off and he had been beaten all throughout his childhood, would he still be as forgiving and kind hearted as he was now? Sure he had a temper, but if his father had still continued to hurt him and his siblings, would he have been different? More like his father, constantly looking for someone to hurt? 

Small, thin, lanky arms wrapped themselves around Aster's stomach and a chilly head pressed itself against his back nuzzling him. Bunny smiled and let one of his own arms rest along the arms wrapped around his middle. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Jack asked.

Bunny let out a huff of laughter, "Just old memories." he answered back.  
Then a more recent memory came to the forefront of his mind, Easter of 2012. When he had raised a fist to Jack, his ears folded back as he remembered the shocked and scared look on his mate's face, that and Jack flinching away from him was all that really stopped him from throwing that punch. The memory of his abusive sire had entered his mind, and he remembered feeling as scared as Jack was at that moment back when he was a young kit. He had always sworn to himself that he would never, never be like his father. And he had almost....

"Ya know I would never hurt ya, right?" Bunny said tentively "Never on purpose."

Jack nodded "I trust you. I know you wouldn't."

No, Bunny knew if things had been different back then, if he had been continuously beaten, he wouldn't be the Easter Bunny, he would be his father.


	4. Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myths, stories, old wives tales, what makes a myth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have not a clue how to go about this chapter, just bear with me okay?

Bunny didn't really know how it started, just that it did. One Easter they were calling him by his real title, The Easter Bunny, the next year they were calling him Peter Cottontail and singing some ridiculous song. He was puzzled and a bit irked by the new name they were starting to grace him with, whenever a certain little ice imp decided to call him Peter Cottontail, he would roll his eyes and firmly state that his name was E. Aster Bunnymund.   
How that irritating name came about, was beyond him and didn't care for it, not only that he hated the song too. "What a bunch of crock!" Bunny snorted with an irritable roll of his green eyes. "Stupid myth!"

Another myth that was started way back when he had first started being a Guardian, was that he would need virgin sacrifices, so women would have easy fertility and the rains would help bring in good successful harvest crops. This again made Bunny shake his head in disbelief, he may be a fertility symbol but to him a sacrifice was not needed, nor did he have any interest in stealing a women's virtue. He would allow and encourage healthy crops and fertility for the women, unless some young hunters tried to catch and eat him, then he would a pull a Mightier-Than-Thou trick on the young hunters. If they saw him and gave chase, when Bunny had led them far enough into the woods away from their village, he would stand on his hind legs and scare them into submission just by standing up like a man and talking.

"You have angered me! From this day on for the next five years, yer crops will be weak and harvests will be small, yer neighbors will be able to grow crops aplenty, while yours whither and die! Your women will not conceive children, you will work, but nothing will come from your hard work. For five years you and yours will suffer! You have angered me, continue to chase me and I will double your curse." 

And that was all it took for those young men to fall over each other trying to get home, although Bunny's threats were empty, the young men feared for their families, how were they going to make it through the winter? They had angered a fertility god! They had just brought on a curse to their families, to their land!  
So the myth about the wrath of the fertility god Eostre came about. And Bunny was actually pleased with the results, people quit trying to hunt him for food after that.

But the one myth that pissed Bunny off the most, was the one about how he, the Easter Bunny laid eggs. One day Jack came swooping down into the Warren laughing his head off about it and when Bunny asked him what was so funny, Jack still giggling and snorting, said, "You never told me you lay eggs!"

Bunny's expression went from confused curiosity to absolute outrage and in a sudden burst of temper he shouted, "I DON'T SHIT EGGS!"

And that did it, Jack fell to the ground laughing so hard he almost couldn't breath, while Bunny stalked away, steam coming out of his ears.


	5. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny have their own special brands of mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, like all of my other chapter stories.

Jack Frost, a snowball loving kid with a mischievous streak sky high. From simple pranks like a snowball to the face, to making you jump into space from a surprise, Jack tried his best to keep his pranks harmless, where no one was left crying or injured, just smirking or laughing. That was his brand of fun.

Although a couple of times, things almost got out of hand, Jamie could testify to that, after the sledding in the street and getting smacked by a couch incident. Jack wasn't the only one with a prankster record though and while his may be in good fun, there were others who pulled pranks to hurt others, whenever that happened Jack would try to run the more malevolent tricksters away and keep the people they were targeting safe.

One particular person that had a record of pranks was one no one would have thought even had the ability to cut loose and have fun, he was busy as a bee year round, and had an obsession with eggs. In his younger wilder days Bunnymund was quite the trickster himself, from a sudden disappearing act to exploding eggs bombs, Bunny had a whole arsenal of tricks to use at his disposal when it was necessary. But once he became a Guardian, he found he didn't hardly have time for such things, so his trickster ways were all but forgotten, unless someone challenged him or if it was a race, then the old spirited part of him would raise it's head and leap forth. 

When racing with his mate, Bunny would try to gain the upper hand by using nearby trees, rocks or anything standing vertically to help him cover more distance, while Jack just flew with the wind. "Ya do realize that without the wind, ya would never have a chance of beatin' me!" Bunny shouted as he ran alongside of Jack.

"Of course, which is why I use these as a distraction!" Jack yelled while throwing a well aimed snowball at Bunny's head, Bunny leapt up into the air to avoid being hit.

When he landed he glared at Jack playfully, "Oi, ya cheater!" He yelled "Well, if you get to throw things at me, then that means I get to do this!" Bunny then swiped one of his paws over the snow covered ground and manged to send a large puff of snow at Jack, enabling him to shoot forward while Jack sputtered and slowed down to wipe the snow from his face.

"Hey you practically buried me!" Jack snarked as he finished clearing his eyes of snow and took to air to catch up with his laughing mate. Bunny almost doubled his speed and started zig-zagging when he noticed Jack aiming his staff at his tail. Jack tried to keep up with the sudden movements, but was unable to. Bunny suddenly came rushing towards him, Jack stumbled back thinking Aster was going to run him over, but Bunny just came to a sliding stop, this time he did bury Jack under a pile of snow he had kicked up while stopping.

Jack stuck his arms out of the snowdrift and uncovered his face, he looked unamused, Bunny just smirked at him, "Hey whattya know, I just turned ya into Frosty the Snowman." Bunny laughed while Jack struggled to free himself from the cold winter liquid.

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack roared as he broke free and gave chase as Bunny darted away still laughing, "Ya gotta catch me first mate!"


	6. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of Marriage between two adorable people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How fitting, I got a call today from my longtime best friend, and she asked me if I would be her Maid of Honor at her wedding next year! And of course I couldn't say no, it's a serious honor to be chosen, I am gladly looking forward to this opportunity.  
> Shoot I have more enthusiasm for being a Maid of Honor, than I did for school prom!

"And of course yer gonna need a tux or dress, or something nice to dress up in. Yer usual clothing isn't gonna work, too casual." Bunny spoke from his spot at the kitchen table, where he was going over the seating arrangement and invitations.

"Did you just say I was gonna wear a dress?" Jack said popping his head out of the bathroom to look down the hall in confusion.

"It's an option Jackie, tux, suit, or dress, take yer pick." Bunny said as he continued writing names and checking things off other lists.

The wedding was in three weeks, it was a mid spring wedding and the deadline was drawing near, bringing forth pressure and anxiety to the couple. North was going to perform the ceremony, Tooth was the Maid of Honor and Sandy was the best man to both of them. And of course the flower girl was little Sophie Bennett and her brother Jamie Bennett was the ring bearer. The rest of the Burgess kids were also invited for the sacred ceremony that was joining two Guardians in Matrimony.

"If anything, you're the one that's gonna be wearing the dress." Jack said cheekily as he came up behind his mate and soon-to-be husband and wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders.

Bunny rolled his eyes playfully, "They're robes, Jackie, robes, not a dress. Besides yer the bride, yer gonna be the one walking down the aisle to me."

Jack chuckled and kissed Bunny's flower pattern on his head. "Are you almost done? I'm getting tired." He said yawning letting his weight drop onto his love's shoulders.

"Ya can go on to bed if ya want love, I'll be in there in a bit." Bunny said gently, planning a wedding was not easy or a simple task, a lot had to go into it and Bunny wanted to make sure everything got done in time.

Jack sighed exasperatedly as he stood up, "Fine, but don't take too long, I can't sleep right without my Bunny pillow."

Bunny chuckled and smirked, "I'll try not to keep ya waitin' too long."

Jack went on to the bedroom and within the hour Bunny joined him and the soon-to-be married couple slept soundly in each other's arms.


	7. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's sick, Jack tries to get him to take his medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Jackrabbit Week is drawing to a close, Booooo!  
> I enjoyed being able to join in on this, it was fun.

Big, wide green eyes peered up at him over the top of the pillow that was firmly held over the lower half of his mate's furry face. Jack holding a glass bottle and a spoon, gave an exasperated sigh, here they go again.

Jack approached the bed that Bunnymund was laying on and attempted to take the pillow from his husband, but was unsuccessful seeing as how Bunny twisted his body away, shaking his head behind the pillow and making an oddly child-like whine. Jack sighed, "Bunny we've been through this five times now! You've got to take your medicine, your sick!"

A tiny short raspberry was blown his way as Bunny glared at him over the pillow. "No!" Came the muffled reply.

Jack rolled his eyes, well, no one said that being married was gonna be easy, especially when your husband has a stubborn streak that's fifty miles wide and fifty miles high. But just as quickly as irritation had set in, it vanished as a simple idea came to Jack. A trick was all he needed, just a simple insult or jab to his husband's pride would be all that was needed.

"Sometimes I don't know who's more childish, me or you?" Jack said trying to rile him up.

Bunny glared at him and mumbled, "Yer more childish, figuratively and literally." Before stuffing his face back behind his shelter of fluff and fabric.

"Maybe so, but as of right now, your the petulant child, and I'm the adult, so technically what I say goes!"

Bunny's eyes blazed at that before he stood up and tossed the pillow away and started ranting, "Yer the adult?! Who died an' made ya king?! And I ain't no child, haven't been one since before earth was formed!" Bunny continued ranting, not noticing, Jack was already filling the spoon with the bane of his existence.

"And anotha thing-" Bunny suddenly found himself gagged and a horrid, bitter taste in his mouth, he drew back in shock and tried to spit out whatever was in his mouth, but a cold hand was clamped over his muzzle holding it in.

"Swallow it." Jack said firmly, Bunny shook his head, "Don't make me suffocate you!" Jack threatened raising his other hand and slowly moved it toward Bunny's nose.

Bunny's eyes were starting to water and his ears flopped down to the sides of his head as the bitter taste got worse, a hand covering his nose and clamping down over his nostrils cutting off his air was all it took, he had no choice but to swallow. Down his throat that gross medicine went, the hands released him automatically and Bunny found he could breath again. As soon as a fresh draft of air inflated his lungs Bunny set to coughing and gagging, his stomach threatened to toss up that medicine and his breakfast with it.

Jack smiled teasingly, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Bunny turned to glare at him and gagged in his direction.

"It's horrible! I gotta find a way to sweeten that up! Yeugh!" Bunny spouted hoarsely.

Jack chuckled in response and went back into the kitchen to get a fresh spoon and some honey. Bunny just stood in the bedroom hunched over his paws on his knees, fighting his gag reflex, he'd be tasting this medicine in the back of his mouth for weeks! All this over a tiny, stupid, nonthreatening cold!

Jack came back and Bunny immediately eyed the honey filled spoon with apprehension, "What is that?" He asked warily as his eyes widened nervously.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed "It's honey, you nervous Nelly! Here smell it!" He said holding it up to his mate's quivering nose.

Bunny took a couple of quick sniffs before he all but ate the spoon, eager to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth.

"Geez, cottontail!" Jack said stunned as he pulled the spoon back from Bunny's mouth, "Is it that bad?" Bunny nodded

"Just wait til you get sick, then you'll see what I'm complainin' for, that shit's nasty!" Bunny exclaimed as he walked out of the bedroom, Jack looked after him confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"To drown myself in sugar and sweet stuff, ya didn't give me near enough, I can still taste it!" Bunny said back.


	8. Miscellaneous/Medicine part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating a ton of sugar at one time has it's drawbacks, as Bunny sadly finds out, if he wasn't very sick before, he certainly is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bonus Chapter, requested by Irisfox, I'm all too happy to oblige.  
> This is a short follow-up scene to the previous chapter.  
> Hope you can enjoy this little extra chapter.

"So, this where you've been hiding all this time?" Bunny's green eyes slowly opened as the voice of his husband reached his long ears, he let his gaze drift upward towards his husband's face, even in his near sugar coma state, he was clearheaded enough to think Jack would be angry at him for stuffing himself sick with candy. But when he saw Jack's face, he saw no anger just amusement and for that he was grateful, he wasn't sure he wanted to be yelled at for making a dumb decision.

"You managed to put yourself into sugar glutton coma, congratulations!" Jack said laughing, Bunny moaned as his stomach gurgled loudly in complaint, not very happy about all of the sweets that it was being forced to digest.

"How long was I out?" Bunny asked in a subdued voice as he tried to sit up from where he was slumped over the table. Jack shrugged, "You've been in here for about two and a half hours at least, how long you've been sleeping I don't know."

Bunny just groaned again as his insides snarled at him. Well, if it kept him from having to take that icky tonic again, it was worth it, he'd do it again if he had to, just not right now, his stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. Not a pleasant feeling, Bunny wrapped his arms around his stomach, noticing for the first time how bloated he was, not that he cared, he was too distracted by the pain racking his belly. Jack seemed to notice it as well, but said nothing for the moment as he reached forward and placed a hand on his mate's forehead.

"Oohh, you, you brought your fever back, now you have to take more of that tonic, but right now we need to get your fat self back to the burrow."  
Jack said teasingly as he draped one of Bunny's arms around his shoulders.

"I ain't fat." Bunny mumbled as he he was pulled to his feet, Jack just laughed and smirked and brought his free around to smack Bunny's belly, "Sure your not, than what is this? A baby?" Bunny winced as his sick stomach was slapped roughly, but managed to glare down at Jack, "I ain't fat an' I sure as hell ain't havin' no baby!"

Jack laughed as he managed to drag Bunny back to the burrow and get him back to bed. Bunny was too tired and sick to fight back as he was covered with a light blanket and a cool damp rag was placed on his forehead. When Jack was sure his mate was comfortable he sat down on the bed and gave Bunny a belly massage knowing it would help his mate relax and help him sleep off his sugar buffet.

Once Bunny was asleep, Jack got up and placed a small trashcan near the head of Bunny's side of the bed and set a few towels under it, just in case. Although Bunny was still going to have to ingest that gross tonic when he woke up and was feeling a little better, but for now he was safe, sleeping so he was in no immediate danger from the thing known as medicine.


End file.
